the Goth Club
by HeliaTheUnicorn
Summary: When Flora Limphea decides to brake free from the norm and starts looking the way she wants to, all her friends leave her. She finds others similar to her, and before you know it, she finds a guy she likes! But he isn't really the type of a person she is now. He seems like someone who would be with the 'old her'. But will they overcome that? Or will they be strangers forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Chaper 1: Emotional Concussion**

"So, are you going to that Linkin Park concert?" My best friend, Musa asked me. We were in school, in the girls changing room.

"No. My grades are as bad as they can get, so my mother decided to kill me from the inside." I joked as I pulled up my black above-the-knee socks.

"Good. Because Dan wont stop shitting about it. He said he doesn't want me to go because, and I quote, 'Linkin Park is not goth, so if you listen to them, neither are you'." my other friend, Angela said as she pulled up her shirt, reveling her black laced bra.

"He is annoying. Brake up with him already." Musa said and stood up from the bench.

"Alright, I'm ready." she added as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I would, but my parents are getting divorced, and having him makes me just a tad happier." Angela pulled down her gym shirt. It was a 'S.O.A.D.' one that she got when she went to their concert. It was too big on her.

"I understand." I said and stood up as well, while pulling my long brunette hair in a bun.

"Well I don't. He is a jerk." Musa said and Angela rolled her eyes.

"Until you find me a new boyfriend, who is any better then him, you have no right to speak." she said and Musa sighed.

"Whatever. So are we ready my Witch?" she asked her and we all laughed.

"I just love the nicknames that the popular girls gave us." Angela said as she finished braiding her white hair in a braid.

"I mean, they said I was a Vampire. That is a compliment in my book." Musa said as she moved her dark blue pig tails up.

"They also said it was because you suck out life out of everyone you hang out with." I reminded her and smirked.

"Well, I'll just ignore that part. So shut it, Zombie." she said and smirked right back at me.

"Oh whatever. Let's just go already." Angela said annoyed and we nodded. We got out and went to the gym class.

" Limphea, Havok , Melody, late again?!" our gym teacher, Mr. Suarez yelled at us as we entered.

"Sorry Mr. Suarez!" we said in union as we all faked our smiles and went straight to the bench.

"Oh no, not again. Listen, every class you come in late and do nothing. So this time, you will play volleyball until you cant feel your arms any longer!" he yelled again and we stood up.

"Damn it, I hate sports." Angela whispered as we took places.

"I know honey, just survive these 45 minutes and you'll be alright." I said and smiled to her.

"Oh, okay... It's such a shame that this beautiful room was spent on this stupid class." she responded and I nodded. The room we were in was huge, with a high roof top and windows all around us.

"Watch it, Zombie!" someone yelled and I snapped out of it. All I saw was a ball coming right at me, so before it smacked my face, I hit it with my hands and it flew all the way to one of the windows, and then out of one.

"Nicely done, idiot." the blonde who was now standing right in front of me hissed.

"It wasn't my fault." I said with an annoyed tone and she rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Suarez! Flora threw the ball out of the window!" she yelled and Mr. Suarez looked at me shocked.

"Go down there and pick it up, Limphea!" he yelled and I sighed, then nodded and headed out.

"Try not to die on your way there. Oh, wait, too late for that." a guy with brunette hair joked as he looked at me.

"Oh, I'm not dead. But you sure will be when I tell your girlfriend you cheated on her with Stella." I grinned and he backed away with a scared look on his face. I was pretty happy that I knew he wasn't going to bug me any longer, so I happily walked down the stairs, and then out of school.

"Damn, it's already dark." I said as I looked up in the sky. I looked back at the ground and saw the ball close to me, so I walked up to it and picked it up. As I started walking back, I heard a dog crying. I turned around and saw a few jerks from my school preparing to burn a puppys' ear.

"Do you think it will burn his fur off?" one of the idiots asked the other one.

"Well do it already so we can find out." he said an smiled as the puppy tried to brake free from his grip. They placed a lighter under his ear, and before I could react, I saw someones hand on his.

"Put the dog down." the guy said. He was a stranger to me, so I guessed he was not from my school. He had long, dark blue hair, sharp jawline, light blue eyes, and he was wearing a plain white shirt, random jeans and black converses. I started walking up to all the fuss.

"Or what?" the idiot number 2 asked and started laughing with the idiot number 1.

"Just do as he said." I spoke up and they all looked at me.

"Limphea, what do you want now?" idiot number 1 asked and I smirked.

"Glad you asked. I wanted to talk to your mum, you know, since you and I are neighbors? Well, I though she would like to know that you were drinking the last time she was out of the house, and that you even tossed a bottle at my window! Oh my, how would she react if she knew her perfect little son was drinking THAT much?" I asked and his eyes widened.

"You wouldn't. You are too scared of us." the other idiot said and grinned.

"Oh, but I would. And let's see, what information would I give to your dad? Oh wait, not YOUR dad! I'm silly! Sophias dad! How would someone who was in jail for 15 years react if he knew you deflowered his little girl?" I asked with a worried face expression and he sighed.

"Whatever." they mumbled in their chins as they dropped the puppy and slowly walked away. The guy from earlier picked up the puppy and held it in his arms. He wasn't really my type, but he was gorgeous. I couldn't stop staring.

"Um, I'm Helia." he broke my trans and I nodded.

"I'm..."

"FLORA, ARE YOU ALIVE DOWN THERE?! YOU WERE JUST SUPPOSED TO PICK UP THE DAMN BALL!" someone yelled and I looked up at the school. Musa was waving at me from the window.

"I guess It's Flora." he said and I looked back at him,then nodded.

"How.. come I never saw y..." I wanted to ask him but someone interrupted me again.

"MISS FLORA LIMPHEA, GET BACK IN THE CLASSROOM OR YOU'LL GET DETENTION!" Mr. Suarez yelled and I sighed.

"Well nice meeting you." I said and rushed back in the building. _Damn you Mr. Suarez! He was cute_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Mission 'try not to die'**

"Finally." Angela whispered when the bell rang to let us know we are free to go. She picked up her studded black leather backpack as she stood

up from her chair.

"I thought it will never end." Musa sighed as she stood up as well, taking her see-trough DollsKill backpack.

"Oh it wasn't that bad. I mean, I actually like history." I said while taking my vegan-leather backpack and the two looked at me with shocked

faces.

"You gotta be kidding me." Musa said and I smiled awkwardly, then we started walking out of school.

"Yeah I mean, I really don't care when Cezar took a shit, and was it solid or not."Angela said and Musa rolled her eyes.

"Ew!" I yelled and Angela laughed. We walked out of the building and I froze. The guy from earlier was still there, with the puppy sleeping in

his arms.

"Hey!" he said and smiled when he saw me, then he walked up to us.

"H-Hey. So you've been here for the past 2 hours? Alone?" I asked and giggled, then shook his head.

"I was with this guy." he said as he patted the puppys' head.

"So, why are you still here?" I asked him and he looked back at me.

"I'm waiting for my friend. Maybe you know him, his name is Nabu?" asked and I sighed. If he was friends with Nabu, who was Laylas' boyfriend,

and Layla was friends with Bloom, who was Stellas' best friend, and Stella was a judgmental idiot, it meant he was one too... or maybe I was

looking into all this too deep.

"Yeah I know him. Do you want me to go in and tell him you're here?" I asked and he smiled.

"No need. I'll wait."

"Well, we need to go. So before we do so, hi, my name is Musa." Musa said and they shook their hands.

"I'm Helia." he said and smiled.

"I'm Angela." they shook hands as well.

"Well then, we should get going. Bye now." I said and smiled, he did the same, and then we walked away from him.

"Who was that cutie?" Angela asked me when we were far enough from him.

"Oh, I met him today. He stood up to Sam and Daniel to protect the puppy." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"I was talking about the puppy." she said and I blushed.

"Sorry. Well I don't know, it just appeared in the schools' backyard."

"Oh my god, I think she likes 'the normy'!" Musa whispered to Angela behind my back.

"I don't! I don't even know him!" I blushed even more. My cheeks were burning.

"Hey, it's alright! He seems nice! Plus he would look great in a black sweater." Musa told me and winked.

"BOTH YOUR HANDS IN, THE HOLES IN MY SWEATER!" Angela sang, well, screamed and we just laughed.

"So, see you tomorrow." I said when we arrived to the bus station.

"Oh my god, I just remembered." Musa whispered and we looked at her.

"Yesterday, I was talking to that Tecna chick- SINCE YOU TWO WERE LATE AND I WAS ALONE WITH HER ON THIS BUS STATION- and she is not bad at all."

she said and Angela sighed.

"She has that beautiful pink hair... damn it, I wanna change my hair color so bad." Angela said and Musa looked annoyed.

"Not the point. So while I was talking to her, she mentioned that she read about a Goth Club nearby!" she looked so exited.

"Oh my god! Imagine all the cute guys there!" Angela yelled with a smile.

"I was thinking more like amazing music!"

"And decorations!"

"And candles!"

"And the black walls!"

"And-"

"Hey hey hey enough!" I yelled and they looked at me with shocked faces, so I giggled.

"You two do understand that those kind of places open really late? And our parents aren't really... you know..." I said and they nodded.

"I forgot about that." Angela said and sighed.

"Well, we can always just sneak out." Musa mumbled to her chin.

"Are you crazy?!" I asked her and she shook her head.

"What's the big deal?! We just need to wait for them to fall asleep and sneak out." she said and I sighed.

"Well, I do really wanna go." Angela said and looked at me.

"And you?" she asked.

"Of course I do! But... oh alright. Let's do it." I said and smiled worriedly.

"AWESOME! I cant wait to dress up!" Angela clapped.

"And I swear, If I find ONE guy there who likes you, you will NEED to break up with Dan." Musa said and Angela sighed.

"Alright, alright. So we'll meet each other here, at 11:30pm." we continued talking and soon, I headed home. I knocked on the doors,

and my mother soon opened.

"It's late. Why didn't you come home right after school?!" she yelled and I sighed.

"Well, sorry." I said as I entered. She closed the doors behind me.

"I'm feeling really tired, so I'll just go change and go straight to sleep. Alright?" I asked and she nodded.

"I'll go to sleep soon too. It's already 10pm." I smiled and ran upstairs to my room. I turned the light off and waited for my mother to do the

same.

"Good night!" she yelled soon after.

"Bye!" I yelled back and after a minute, turned the lights back on. I opened my closet and took my favorite dress out. It was a little above

the knee, with long sleeves. The top part was tight, while the bottom was puffy. It was black and it had black lace all over it. The back of

it looked like the back oh the corset. I took my black knee socks with pastel pink bows on top and pulled them above my knee. Then I took my black

platforms with pink shoe-laces. My hair was braided in two fish-tales. My makeup took forever, because I wasn't really good with eyeliner. I

took my dark pink lipstick and soon it was 11:16pm. I slowly tip-toed out of my room, and then out of the house completely.

"Nailed it." I said to myself as I started running to the bus stop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Shadow People**

"Thank god, she's here!" Musa yelled to Angela while looking at me.

"I'm sorry if I'm late, I took forever to put on the eyeliner." I said and they laughed.

"It's okay. I googled the Club, it opens at midnight, so we will be just in time. It's down the street." Musa said and smiled. I nodded and we

got going.

"You two look great!" I said as I glanced at them. Musa was wearing some black ripped skinny jeans that were up to her waist. She had on a black

crop top that had 'I put the fun in Funeral' written on it. On her feet she had black martins. She also had a black velvet chocker, and her hair

was the same as always-two pig tails. Angela was wearing a tight black crop top with long sleeves that was only black see-trough lace at the

back. She had a black skater skirt and some black knee socks on. Her black creepers were so beautiful, I was close to stealing them.

"Right back at ya." Angela said and I smiled.

"I hope they let us drink something there." Musa said and smirked.

"Well, I know we are only 17, but common! It's a Goth Club, they don't give a shit... I hope." Angela said and giggled.

"Flora babe, are you gonna be drinking?" Musa asked and I shook my head.

"You know I don't really dig those kind of thing." I said and she nodded.

"Well neither do I, but I'm running low on cigars and if I get bored, count me in." Angela said and Musa stabbed her with her elbow.

"You know what she thinks of your cigs, just don't talk about them in front of her!" Musa whispered as Angela gasped with pain.

"Alright alright. Damn, you're one strong idiot." she said and they both laughed. I just sighed at the though of all the smoke coming from cigarettes...

Soon we arrived. It was a beautiful place. It was all in black and it had a huge sign above it saying 'The Shadow people'. In front we saw two

guys arguing.

"Just stop it already! If you continue acting like this, you will end up alone, with no one to count on!" the one with blonde hair yelled. He

was dressed normally.

"Oh Sky, shut it already!" the other one yelled. He had dark green hair, almost black. His clothes were punk-ish. But his eyes... they were red.

"I'm serious! You can't just go around and drug up all the time! It's not normal,man!" the blonde spoke up again.

"I think you are just jealous that Bloom made out with me yesterday." he said calmly and the other one formed a fist.

"Did he just say Bloom?" Musa whispered to me and I nodded.

"It was because she was drunk, you idiot!" he yelled and punched him.

"Sure, let's go with that story." the other one said, now on the ground.

"Andy, I'm done with this. If you need to talk to someone, don't count on me." the blonde said and walked away.

"Well... that was weird." Angela said we got to the doors of the club. A guy was sitting there. He was holding a book in front of his face,

while in the other hand he had a cigarette.

"Um, I'm sorry..." Angela tried to get his attention. He moved his book and he looked at us. He had blue hair with an undercut, with his bang

covering a part of his face. He also had a few piercings on his ears.

"Yes?" he asked calmly.

"We would like to get in." Musa said and he sighed.

"Sure thing. Names please?" he asked and I looked at the girls confused.

"Um, I'm sorry, I didn't know we need to make a reservation." I said and he smiled.

"You don't. But I know everyone who goes here, and I don't know you. So I need to write your names down, in case of any problems happening." he

said and Musa sighed relived.

"Oh, well then, I'm Flora." I said he took a pen out of his pocket, then started writing on one of the pages in the book.

"Musa." she shortly said when he wrote my name down, then he did the same with hers.

"And you?" he said as he looked at Angela, who for some reason couldn't stop staring at him.

"Oh, right. Angela." she said and as he started writing her name down, he grinned.

"Well, nice to meet you girls. I'm Tyler. You may go in now." he said as he stood up and opened the doors for us. We entered and he closed them

behind us.

"This. Is. Awesome!" Musa yelled while looking around her. There were a lot of people. The room was all in black, and it was huge. The bar was

big and a lot of people were sitting there. There were also a lot of tables around, while leaving a big space in the middle for dancing. It looked like a

mix of a cafe and a club. I looked up, only to see more people. The floor was made of glass, so I could see everyone on top. The top part

looked like it focused on the 'cafe' part of the place. The music playing at that moment was Dio- Holy Diver. The only thing bugging me was all the smoke.

"I wanna live here." Angela said as she looked around as well.

"Lets sit there." Musa said and pointed at one of tables, almost the only one that was empty. We all got to the table and sat down.

"Flora, would you mind if I light one up?" Angela asked asked me with her hand in her bag.

"It's okay, this place is already filled with smoke anyway." I said and she nodded, then took out a pack of 'Lucky Strike'.

"So, what should we do?" Musa asked while Angela lighting up her cig.

"How about ordering drinks first?" I said and she nodded.

"I'll go to the bar. What do you guys want?" she asked and looked at Angela.

"Just some Coce Zero. I'm not really in a mood for anything." she said and Musa nodded, then looked back at me.

"And you?"

"Just water, I guess." I said and she nodded again, then stood up and walked up to the bar.

"So, did you talk to Dan since you got home?" I asked and she nodded.

"I did, I mean, I called him to ease my mind, but he just talked about his problems, which are stupid as hell if I might add. So he talked

and talked, he just wouldn't shut up even for a minute!" she said and let out some smoke come from between her lips.

"Well, I know this is your choice, but if I was you, I would break up with him." I said and she sighed as she looked down on the table.

"Wait a minute, we don't have an ashtray." she said annoyed.

"Maybe they have some at the bar?" I said and she nodded.

"I'll be back in a minute." she stood up and walked away. I took out my phone and saw I had no messages or missed calls, so I sighed relived, knowing my mother was still asleep.

"Hey cutie." someone said so I looked up and saw a guy looking at me. He was sitting at the table next to ours.

"Um, can I help you?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Well, I'm kinda bored, and I though you could do something about it." he said and winked.

"No thank you." I rolled my eyes and looked back at my phone. I was okay with dealing with people I knew. But as soon as a problem with a

stranger came up, I would just panic and hope for the best.

"Oh common, we could have a little fun and after that I can give you a ride home." he said and I started shaking.

"As I said, no thank you." I said with a weak voice and he laughed.

"Mark, leave her alone." someone said and I turned to my left to see who it was.

"Nabu?" I asked confused and he gave me a small smile.

"Is this your boyfriend?" the guy asked and Nabu sighed.

"Yes, and if you don't stop talking to her, I'll need to do something about it. Me and her brother over there." he said and pointed at a guy

with red hair, working at the bar. The guy was quite muscular, and he had a few tattoos on his arms.

"No way! This is Rivens' sister?" the guy asked and Nabu nodded.

"Damn. Alright, forget I said anything." he added and turned back to his table.

"Thank you." I said to Nabu and he sat on the other side of our table.

"No problem. So how are you?" he asked and I smiled. I always though of him as someone annoying and judgmental, but then, he seemed so nice.

"I'm alright. What are you doing in a goth club though?" I asked him and he smiled awkwardly.

"Well, my friend works here, so I come over to keep him company from time to time."

"The red one at the bar?" he nodded.

"Riven, yes." he said and we both looked at him. He was talking to Musa and Angela at that moment.

"So anyway." Nabu said and I turned to him again.

"My buddy Helia said he met you today while waiting for me?" he asked and I started blushing of just a thought of Helia.

"Um, yeah." I said and Nabu started laughing.

"What is so funny?" I asked him and he started laughing even louder.

"Oh nothing, nothing. Hey, your cheeks match your lipstick right now." he said as I felt my cheeks burning.

"Well, whatever." I said and saw Angela and Musa walking up to us while holding the drinks.

"Um, Nabu?" Musa asked and he nodded.

"Well, I'll go now. Call me if something happens again." he said and I smiled.

"Sure will." I said and he walked away, straight to Riven.

"what happened?" Musa asked me as she and Angela sat down. I explained everything to them while Angela lit another cigarette and Musa drank her

drink. Wasn't sure what was it, but it smelled like some really strong alcohol.

"Damn. Didn't know Nabu was actually nice." Angela said and I nodded.

"So anyways, what took you so long to get back here?!" I asked and Angela started laughing, while Musa started blushing.

"W.. What? Am I missing on something?" I asked and smiled.

"Well, Musa over here flirted with the guy at the bar."

"Riven?" I asked and Musa nodded.

"I didn't flirt. I was just... friendly." she said and Angela laughed.

"Sure, sure. Oh common Musa, I can see you like him, you're an open book." Angela said and I heard my phone ringing so I took it out, just

to see a message.

"I'm an open book?! What about you miss 'I like the security guy'?!"

"Um, guys." I tried to get their attention.

"I so don't!" Angela continued talking.

"Guys." I said again.

"Oh common! 'Oh Musa that guy outside was reading an Edgar Alan Poe book'!" Musa said in a girly voice.

"Guys!"

"Well it's just that I like that book!"

"GUYS!" I yelled really loud this time, and both of them looked at me confused.

"What?!" Angela yelled and I sighed.

"I'm busted."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Sleeping Beauty**

"Damn it, how did she find out?!" Angela asked as we walked up to the clubs doors.

"Well my guess is that she woke up." Musa said and rolled her eyes.

"No time to argue, let's just hurry up." I said annoyed.

"Well, I did kinda drink right now, so don't expect me to run honey." she said and I sighed. I opened the doors and we got out.

"Already?" the security guy asked as he let out a smoke and looked at us.

"Well, yeah. Flora over here is kinda busted." Musa said and he smiled.

"Well alright. Hope to see you again." he said and tossed his cig on the floor. We walked a couple of steps when Musa stopped us.

"Angela, go and talk to him." she said and Angelas' eyes almost popped out.

"Are you crazy?!" she whispered and I sighed.

"We don't have time for this. Angela, you are not busted so you can stay. So go talk to him and text me when you get home. Musa, go and talk to

that Riven guy, I can go home alone." I said with an annoyed tone.

"Are you sure?" Musa asked and I nodded.

"Just go damn it!" I said and she smiled, then got back in the club.

"I'm not talking to him, so let's just go." Angela said and started walking, but I pulled her hand.

"No. I can see you like him. So go talk to him. Please."

"But Dan a..."

"No buts! If you don't kiss this guy, no need to worry about Dan. So go and talk to him." she finally agreed and went back up to him.

"So um, hi." she said and he looked up at her.

"I just wanted to ask you was that Edgar Alan Poe book you were reading earlier?" she asked and blushed, and he smiled and nodded. I didn't really

have time to stay by and just creep on them, so I headed home.

"FLORA LIMPHEA, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" my mother yelled when I knocked on the doors and she opened.

"I'm so so so sorry." I said an she slapped me.

"Get in!" she yelled again and I listened.

"Now, tell me exactly what happened." she said when we sat down in the living room.

"Well, I kinda really wanted to stay at Musas' but I knew you wouldn't let me... so I sneaked out." she raised her eyebrow.

"Oh really? You were at Musas', with full makeup on?" I froze. Totally forgot about that.

"Well, yeah, we were trying out some new contact lenses she got, and so we decided to do makeup as well." I said and my mother sighed.

"Alright. Not that I believe you, but I'm too tired to argue. So go to your room, and this time stay in it." she said and I nodded. I did as I

was told to, and soon enough I fell asleep. But not before getting a picture of Helia in my mind.

"Why do I like him damn it?! He is not my type, nor do I even know him." I whispered to my chin...

"GET UP ALREADY!" I heard my mothers voice.

"Nrkegberi..." I mumbled as I turned on the other side of the bed.

"I said GET UP!" she yelled again and I opened my eyes.

"WHAT IS IT?!" I asked as I sat up.

"THE DOG NEEDS TO GO OUTSIDE!" I sighed as I stood up from the bed, only to just fall back on it. It was so soft, so comfty, so...

"FLORA LINPHEA DO YOU HEAR ME?!" she continued.

"Oh alright, damn it." I said and stood up again. I looked at the clock and it was 5:12am. It was the normal time for me to walk my dog, but

after all that happened the day before, I was tired as hell. So instead of changing my clothes, I just took a black coat and put it over my

silk black night dress. I took my black martins and headed out.

"Where is the little furry bastard?" I asked and as I looked at the front door, I saw him. My Samoyed was looking at me with sad eyes.

"Alright damn it, let me take the leash first." I said and did what I said I would. As soon as we got out of the house, wind blew in my face,

moving my hair all around.

"Okay Matt, just do your thing so we can go back in the house." I said and he started running, meaning, I was forced to run with him. He continued

all the way to a park nearby.

"Well, I guess I'll just sit here." I whispered to myself. I tied his leash to the bench and sat on it. While he was sniffing the flowers,

I looked at my phone. My hair was a mess, so I tied it in a bun. I had no makeup on, so I hopped not to see anyone I knew. But since it was

only about 5:20am, the chances of seeing someone were about 1% out of-

"Flora?" ...100%? I looked up, only to see the last person I was expecting.

"Helia?" I asked and he smiled. Matt started barking at him, but soon enough I calmed him down.

"So what are you doing here this early?" he asked as he sat down next to me.

"Um, I'm walking my dog." I said and he nodded. I felt my cheeks burning... damn it.

"And you?" I asked and he smiled.

"I like early morning. Usually, nobody is out in this time so I get some time to myself."

"I get it." I said and he started staring at my piercing that was just under my eye (butterfly kiss).

"I like it." he said and I blushed even more.

"Um, thank you... that was random." I said and he laughed.

"I know, It's just that you look a lot different with no makeup." ... aaand he ruined it.

"Well I'm sorry for not being 'Miss universe'." I said and raised my eyebrow.

"Why do girls always think it's a negative thing?"

"What?"

"I mean you look better this way." he said and rolled his eyes.

"Well in that case thank you, Rapunzel." he giggled at my comment.

"Anyway, what did you do with the dog from yesterday?" I asked him and his smile grew.

"I kept him." I was so happy to hear that.

"Awh, that's amazing." I said and he nodded.

"The little guy has a home now, and it's all thanks to you."

"Pff stop it you'll make me blush." I joked.

"Aren't you already blushing?" he asked and I froze.

"N-No. Well anyway, nice seeing you, but I gotta go If I plan on getting in school on time." I said and he laughed.

"Alright Sleeping Beauty." he said and I looked at him with a confused expression.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"The better question would be how do I know you sleep in a black silky night dress?" ... well shit. I looked down at myself, only to see my

coat reveling my sleep wear.

"Well anyway, I need to go. Bye!" I said and before I headed home, I took Matt. But I almost forgot the poor guy.

"What took you so long?!" my mother asked when I walked in.

"Well ask Matt over here." I said and she raised her eyebrow.

"Whatever. Just go get ready for school while I get ready for work." she said and I nodded. Soon I got ready. I had on my plain black crop top,

a black skater skirt, some knee socks (as always), and my black lace up vegan-leather boots that were almost as long as my socks. I thought the

outfit was boring, so I took my black choker that had some chains on it and put it on my neck. I tied my hair in a high ponytail and tied it

with a pink bow. I took my bag and headed out.

"FLORA!" Musa yelled from the bus station and ran up to me, then hugged me.

"Why are we so happy all of a sudden?" I asked her with a smile as she let go of me.

"Well, you do know I stayed to talk to that Riven guy yesterday?" she asked and I nodded. We walked up to Angela.

"Hey bae!" she said and hugged me as well.

"What's up with you two?" I asked and Angela laughed.

"Well, to continue, I ended up talking to him till about 3 or 4am! And at the end, he said he would love for me to come again- possibly today!" she

said and I felt so happy for her.

"That's great! So you really like him, huh?" I asked and she giggled.

"Yeah, he is just perfect for me. He is not one of those overly romantic types. He seems like someone who would be my friend AND my boyfriend

at the same time." she said and I nodded.

"And you Angela? What happened between you and the security guy?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Lets not talk about this now." she said and I laughed. The bus came and we sat in it.

"But really Angela, even I don't know what happened." Musa said and Angela started blushing.

"Nothing, damn it." she said and I looked at Musa. We both grinned.

"Did you kiss him?" Musa asked and Angela widened her eyes.

"What?! Of course I didn't! First of all, I barely know him, second of all, I would never do that to Dan! Or to anyone else!" she yelled with

an annoyed tone.

"Alright alright, sorry. But I mean, you are going to break up with Dan anyway, so what's the big deal?" Musa asked and Angela sighed.

"True..."

"You are going to do what?!" someone yelled from the back of the bus. We all looked at that direction and saw... Dan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Finally over**

"Please, stop over reacting and save it for when we are alone." Angela said and Den gasped. He was a hardcore goth. His long black hair was

going down to his waist. He had some makeup too. Like black eye pencil and he drew on his eyebrows. He wore a long black coat that went down to the

ground, and down he had some over sized black pants and some black martins. He was a good looking guy, but his personality was shit.

"Don't you talk to me like that! I hear you were cheating on me!" He yelled and Angela rolled her eyes.

"First of all, I did no such thing, and second, please stop yelling. Everyone is looking at us." she said a little annoyed.

"I will yell if I want to!" he continued and she just looked at the window. I could see she had no energy to argue with him.

"Don't just ignore me! I know you hear me!" he said and a grandpa near us sighed annoyed.

"We can ALL hear you." he said. That made me laugh, even though I knew it was not the right time for that.

"Don't do this to me, Angela. I need you in my dark, sad life." he said, now with a calmer voice.

"Oh my god, you are so full of shit." Angela said while still looking at the window.

"What did you just say?" he asked raising his eyebrow. She looked back at him.

"Ohh it's about to go down." Musa whispered in my ear and I nodded.

"You heard me. You think you're all that, but you're really not. You maybe look good, but inside, you are ugly. So ugly that I cant even look

at you right now." she said and he widened his eyes.

"I... I don't understand." he whispered.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND?! WELL, THEN LET ME PUT IT LIKE THIS- YOU ARE A SHIT HEAD WHO IS SO FULL OF HIM SELF THAT THERE IS NO MORE SPACE FOR ANYTHING

ELSE! YOU SPEND MORE TIME ON BRUSHING YOUR STUPID HAIR THEN ON WHINING ABOUT YOUR SAD LIFE. SO SHUT YOUR STUPID MOUTH BEFORE I PUNCH YOU!"

she finally finished and sighed. He just looked angrier then before,

so he walked up to her and took her hand, while starting to pull it.

"Stop it! what do you want?!" she asked as he continued.

"Stand up you slut!" he said and at that point, I had enough of it.

"Let her go." I said and as I tried to remove his hands form hers, he slapped me... he... slapped me.

"Alright, that's enough." I heard from behind of the bus. Then Helia walked up to us.

"Who are you now?! Did you sleep with my whore girlfriend too?!" Den yelled and Helia looked to the side, grinned annoyed, then punched Dan in

the stomach, causing him to fall to the floor.

"What was that for?!" he cried while trying to stand up.

"You really asked me that question? You were yelling at your girlfriend for the last 20 minutes, calling her names she obviously didn't deserve,

and on top of all you slapped Flora." he said and me and the girls just continued sitting there in shock. It was too much for any of us.

"Whatever man. Angela, we'll continue this some other time." he said as he got off of the bus.

"Thank you." I said and he sat in front of me and Angela, next to Musa.

"No problem." he said and smiled.

"No really, thank you dude." Angela said and he smiled to her too.

"If that guy happens to be bothering any of you again, just call me, I'll deal with it." he said with a serious tone.

"How are we supposed to call you?" Musa asked and he smiled awkwardly.

"Um, yeah, I forgot about that. Well, we could all exchange numbers?" he asked and Musa nodded, while I just blushed. We took our phones out,

and after a minute, I had his number in my phone.

"Girls, it's our station!" Musa said as the bus stopped.

"Oh, that's right!" I said as I stood up. Then Angela did the same.

"Well bye then!" I said to Helia and he waved at me.

"See you soon!" he said and smiled...

...

"I'm telling you, he will break up with me!" I heard Blooms voice in the hallway of the school. Musa and Angela were already in the classroom,

but I was a bit late, because I needed to fix my hair.

"It's alright Bloom honey, you can do much better anyway!" Stellas' voice was loud. I followed the sounds all until I could see the two talking.

I hid behind the lockers.

"No, Stella! I love him!" Bloom yelled and Stella hugged her.

"Well then, why did you kiss Andy?" she asked and Bloom started crying.

"I was drunk!"she yelled and Stella patted her back.

"Well, does Sky know that part?" she asked and Bloom shook her head.

"I don't know." she whispered and I felt like I needed to step in, so I did. I walked up to them, and as soon as they saw me, they looked annoyed.

"What do you want, Zombie?" Stella asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing to do with you, Honey Boo Boo." I said and she sighed.

"I came here to tell you something Bloom." I said as I looked at her an she wiped her tears off.

"What is it?" she asked, now calming down a little bit.

"Well, I saw someone who I think is your boyfriend the other day. Sky, right?" I asked and she nodded.

"How do you know him?" She asked and Stella rolled her eyes.

"Witch craft I'm guessing." she said and I raised my eyebrow.

"No. I saw him and a guy named Andy talking yesterday, in front of a Goth Club." I said and she sighed.

"I'm guessing Andy was trying to get some drugs for free from there." she said and I nodded.

"I think so. He had a big argument with Sky, and it ended with Sky punching him on the ground. They mentioned you, that's why I listened. So

anyway, before he punched him, Andy mentioned making out with you. Sky said it was because you were drunk, but the other guy was not going

with that story." I said and she sighed, then started crying again.

"I-I'm sorry if I said something wrong." I said and she shook her head.

"No, thank you for letting me know. Do the same if you find out more, alright?" she asked and I nodded.

"Thanks." she said and smiled weakly, while Stella just sighed annoyed. I smiled back at Bloom, then walked away.

 **2 WEEKS LATER**

Me and Angela were at Musas' place. My mother said I could go, as long as she talked to Musas' mum first. So three of us were sitting in

Musas' room, talking and snacking... Well, Angela just smoked, but still.

"So, Flo." Musa said while chewing some chocolate.

"Yeah?" I said as I took a sip from my soda.

"Stella and her gang stopped teasing you, or should I say US for that matter. Do you know why?" she asked and I nodded.

"I talked to Bloom about the fight we saw. you know, between her boyfriend and that other guy?"

"The one in front of 'The Shadow People'?" Angela asked and I nodded.

"She saw so thankful." I said and Musa sighed.

"That's great, but one problem." she said and dropped down on her bed.

"What is it hon?" I asked her and she mumbled something.

"I'm bored now!" she yelled and we shushed her, since her parents and her brother were all sleeping.

"Well..." Angela whispered.

"We could go to the club!" she added and I gasped.

"Are you crazy!? If Musas' mom finds out, we are all screwed!" I whispered and Angela sighed.

"But we weren't there for two weeks! Meaning we were there ONCE."

"No way Angela. I'm not going. An neither is Musa. Right, Muse?" I asked and she smirked at me.

"Oh, we are going hon."

"... Well shit."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The punch**

"I cant wait to get in!" Musa giggled as we slowly walked up to the club.

"I still cant believe you idiots made me come with you." I said and they both laughed.

"Oh common, you know you wanted to come too." Angela said and I sighed with a smile. As we walked up to the doors, we noticed that the security

guy was not there.

"Awh, too bad, Angela will get bored since Tyler's not here." Musa teased her and Angela just sighed.

"I was looking forward to talking with him." she said and I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, you two are crazy enough to make me go anywhere with you, so we can come back tomorrow." I said and smiled.

"But what if he doesn't work here anymore?" she asked and Musa rolled her eyes.

"You idiot. Do you not see the book on the table? It's the same book he had the first time we were here." she said and Angela smiled.

"Well, I'll see him some other time then." she said and we heard someones foot steps behind us. They were loud. We turned around, only to see

none other than Dan.

"Dan?! What are you doing here?" Angela asked and he started laughing. In one of his hands was a half empty Tequila bottle. He wasn't walking

normaly, almost falling after every step he made.

"W-What I can't just.. hang out in the.. club? he asked while smirking at her. She sighed and took mine and Musas' hand.

"Let's just get in." she said and I nodded. As she started pulling us in, Den started laughing again.

"You are.. a-a slut!" he yelled and jumped on Angela from the back, causing her to fall on the ground with him on top of her. He turned her

around so she was laying on her back and so she could face him.

"Are you crazy?!" Musa yelled at him but he didn't seem to care.

"What are you even trying to do?!" I asked him. We didn't know what to do, he was strong and if we tried to attack him I knew it was going to end

badly. But I couldn't just stand there. When he slapped Angela, I got a hold of his hand and started pulling him away from her, or at least

stopping him from hurting her.

"Get out of this! This is-is not your... problem." he said and pushed his elbow in my stomach. I gasped in pain as I fell on the ground.

"Flora! Are you okay?!" Musa asked me as she kneeled down next to me. I nodded and she helped me stand up.

"Get off of her." we heard and looked back at Angela and Dan. Standing next to them was Tyler, holding a cigarette in his arm.

"Tyler!" Angela gasped and Den looked even angrier then before.

"Who a-are you to tell me what to do?!" he yelled and Tyler raised his eyebrow.

"Last chance to calmly leave her alone and get out of here." he said as he took a smoke. Dan then got closer to Angelas' face, and she tried

to get away but she couldn't. He pushed his lips on hers and as soon as he finished, he looked up at Tyler with a grin.

"You idiot!" Angela yelled as she tried punching his stomach, but he held her hands down, so she couldn't do anything.

"Alright then." Tyler said as he took another smoke, he dropped the cig on the ground at stepped on it to stop it from burning any further. He

then picked up Dans' bottle that was on the ground, opened it and let all the alcohol left pour out. He smacked the bottle against Dens' head,

while keeping a serious and annoyed face expression trough out the whole thing. Angela gasped as a few drops of Dens' blood fell on her cheeks.

and Dan collapsed next to Angela. Tyler dropped the bottle and gave Angela a hand to stand up.

"Thank you." she said and he nodded, then smiled at her.

"The hell just happened?!" Musa yelled as we all looked at Dan, who was laying on the ground.

"I was going to ask the same thing." Tyler said and moved his eyes on Angela.

"It's a long story... anyway, is he gonna be alright?" she asked and Tyler nodded.

"I will call someone to pick him up and get him to the hospital. Now follow me." he said as he started walking somewhere behind the club.

"To where exactly?" Angela asked and slowly started catching up with him.

"You need to tell the manager what happened, so he can give me permission to keep him out of the club." he said and then he turned around to face

me and Musa.

"You two can go in now, your friend will follow you soon." he said and I nodded. The two of them went somewhere in the back, while Musa

opened the doors for me. We got in and went straight to the bar.

"What can I get y-Musa!" Riven said as he looked at Musa who was smiling from ear to ear. He was standing behind the bar.

"Well hello there." she said and he smirked, then a girl who was sitting next to me cleared her throat to get Rivens' attention.

"Oh, Darcy, sorry, your drink ready." he said as he placed some alcohol in front of her.

"Thank you babe." she said and and smirked at him.

"Well um, anyway, this is Flora." Musa said and Riven looked at me.

"Hey, I think someone already mentioned you to me... I forgot who tho." he said and I smiled awkwardly.

"Maybe Nabu?" I asked as I remembered what happened the last time we were at 'The Shadow People'.

"Nah, It wasn't him... I don't know. Well never mind that, what would you ladies like to drink?" he asked.

"I'll have what that guy is having." Musa said as she pointed at the guy close to us who was laughing really loudly and hugging everyone

around him.

"Alright then." he said and laughed.

"And you?" he added and looked at me.

"Just some soda please." I said and he nodded. After a minute or two, he handed us our drinks and rushed away from the bar.

"I need to pick my friend up, I'll be back soon!" he yelled as he walked out of the club. Angela got back to us soon after and sat next to Musa.

"What took you so long?" Musa asked and started laughing.

"We were looking for the boss of this place, but we couldn't find him. So when I got back here, Dan was not outside anymore." she said as she

looked around the bar.

"Where is the red hair guy?" she asked.

"He'll be back in a minute. He went to pick up his friend." Musa said and Angela nodded.

"So Flora, darling, anything new with that guy? Helia was it?" she asked me and I felt my cheeks burning, but I was sure they couldn't see it

since it was dark inside.

"No, and I don't know why are you even asking me about him." I said as I took a sip of my soda.

"Oh common Flo, we are your best friends. You can tell us if you like him." Musa said and I sighed.

"I'm not gonna say anything." I said and soon we saw Riven, coming back to the bar with... Helia?!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: I don't like the drugs, but the drugs like me**

"You again?" Helia asked me and smiled, while I just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah yeah, it's me." I said and smiled back. About a minute later, the girl that was sitting next to me stood up and left, so Helia sat in her

place.

"So, anything new?" he asked and Angela started laughing.

"Oh god, where to start?" she said and started talking about the fight that happened half an hour earlier.

"...And then, he jumped on me from the back!" as she said that Riven and Helia widened their eyes.

"Seriously?" Riven asked and Angela nodded.

"Yeah, and then, Flora tried to help me, and he punched her in the stomach!" she continued and Helias head turned towards me.

"Are you alright?" he asked with a serious expression on his face.

"Um, yeah, it's no big deal." I said and smiled awkwardly.

"You should of called me." he said and Musa growled.

"Oh damn it, you say we were supposed to call you, but the fight lasted like, 5 minutes. You wouldn't get there in time." she said and Helia

shook his head.

"I could of tried." after that Angela continued her story, and after a minute or two, I started feeling thirsty, so I drinked up my soda.

"...So then, Tyler appeared and kinda knocked Dan down." she said.

"Tyler? The security guy outside?" Riven asked and she nodded.

"He broke a Tequila bottle on his head!"

"No way, he seems so calm when I see him."

"Well I'm telling you what happened."

"I mean, I never really talked to him, but he never once made a problem in this place, and if the boss found out what he just did, he would be

so busted."

"Well, don't tell him anything and he will be alright."

"Of course I won't." as they continued talking, I started feeling... weird. Like the whole room was spinning. I asked Riven to tell me where

the bathroom is, and he took me there. As I entered the toilet, I locked myself in one of the cabins and sat on the floor. I didn't know what

was going on. The room spinning stopped, but my head started hurting and I had the weirdest of thought.

"How would it be if I was really a Zombie?" I asked out loud. I could keep quiet, I just didn't know what to do. I stood up and went to the

mirrors in the toilet. As I looked at myself, I started imagining if it was another person, instead of the reflection.

"Let me give you a hug, sweetheart!" I said and tried hugging the mirror. Thankfully no one was in there but me... and the reflection.

"Why don't you want me to hug you?" I cried as I couldn't put my hands around the girl in front of me.

"Um, Flora?" I heard and saw Musa opening the doors.

"Oh there you are, sunshine!" I said and ran up to her so I could give her a tight hug.

"Um, yeah? Anyway, I got worried since you were here for half an hour now." she said and I hugged her even tighter.

"I'm amazing, babe! Oh I love you, do you know that?" I said and she backed away from me to look at me nicely.

"Are you... okay? You're acting strange." she said and I shook my head.

"I just want to love!" I yelled and she widened her eyes.

"Um, alright, I'm just gonna get you back to the others. Can you walk?" she asked and I started laughing.

"Of course I can, sweetie! Let's go, I want to give them all hugs and kisses!" I said as we walked out of the toilet. We went staright to the bar.

"Hey, Riven, I don't know what's wrong with her." Musa said as I sat down on the place I was sitting before all that.

"Nothing's wrong with me! I just feel amazing!" I yelled and stood up, then walked up to Riven and hugged him.

"What the hell?" he asked me as I moved away from him.

"Oh, Angela! Come here!" I said and gave her a hug too.

"I think she's on drugs right now." Riven said and Musa widened her eyes.

"No, Flora doesn't do drugs. She never did and never will." she said and Riven nodded.

"Then someone drugged her up." he added and Musa looked at me.

"Flora, how long are you feeling like this?" she asked me and I smiled.

"For about half and hour, but I want to feel like this my whole life!" I said and hugged Musa again.

"Maybe someone placed drugs in her drink." she said and Riven sighed.

"Yeah, she was sitting next to Darcy, so it's quite possible... I'm guessing she is on ecstasy, since she is... so... loving." he said and I

started laughing.

"It's so weird." Helia said and I turned to him, then hugged him.

"Oh I just love you! all of you!" I said while still wrapping my arms around him. He then hugged me back.

"Yeah, we love you too." he said patted my back.

"What are you doing exactly?" Riven asked him.

"Trying to calm her down. My old friend was a drug addict. And when he was on ecstasy, he wanted to hug everyone around him. It was for the

best to just let him do that, since if you wouldn't, he would become depressed." he said and I smiled while hugging him tighter.

"So what should we do with her? I mean, she cant go home like this. How long does the effect lasts?" Musa asked.

"In about 5 hours she will be alright." Riven said and she gasped.

"5 HOURS?! I cant take her home that late!" she yelled and then sighed.

"Angela, can you take her to your home? Since my mother will notice her behavior." she asked and Angela shook her head.

"Are you crazy? Did you forget my dad was a cop?!"

"I didn't, I just hoped he was not home."

"Well he is, so no way she can come to my place."

"And we cant take her to her home, since you know what her mother is like..."

"Yeah. So what sho-"

"Guys!" I yelled happily as I moved away from Helia.

"I have an idea! We can all stay here forever!" all of them rolled their eyes or sighed.

"Alright, I'll take her with me." Helia spoke up after a few seconds of silence.

"No offence man, but I don't really know you that well. I cant let you just take her to your home." Musa said and Riven shook his head.

"No, trust me, Helia's a good guy. You can trust him." he said and Musa sighed.

"And how am I supposed to trust you?" she asked and he kissed her all of a sudden.

"That looks fun!" I yelled as while they were making out.

"Alright, whatever, take her. But if something happens to her, you'' be a dead man Helia." Angela said and he nodded. He then stood up and I

hugged him.

"Common, lets go." he said with a sweet voice and I smiled.

"You owe me a hug mister!" I said and happily walked out of the club with him...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Sleepover party!**

When me and Helia got on the bus, we sat down and I hugged him.

"I cant believe that this is how it feels to be on drugs, this is awesome!" I yelled and the people in the bus looked at me.

"Um, Flora, lets save the talking for when we get home." he said and I shook my head.

"No, I want to talk and talk and talk!" I yelled happily and he sighed.

"If you continue talking, you cant hug me."he said and I growled.

"Alright, whatever!" I said and hugged him even tighter. He returned the hug, and soon we got off the bus. We walked for about 5 minutes. I

was hugging his arm the whole time.

"We're here." he said when we got in front of a normal looking house. The garden around it was beautiful.

"It's amazing!" I yelled and started pulling him towards the house.

"Calm down." he said as he unlocked the doors and turned on the lights in the house. I ran in as he locked the doors behind us.

"My parents are on a trip, so we are alone." he said and I nodded, that ran back to him and hugged him again. We sat in the living room and

started talking, and after some time he said he is going to make some food. I was too energetic to just sit and wait for him, so I helped him.

We had some fruits and then got back to talking in the living room. We were sitting next to each other on a couch.

"this is awesome! What is it called again?" I asked as I ate a piece of fruit.

"Um, mango?" he said and I laughed.

"Right! I'm so silly! Of course it's a mango! I love fruits! Apple is my favorite, but I love them all!" I said and he nodded.

"And I love all the food! Even tomatoes!" I continued and he nodded again.

"But my mother doesn't like tomatoes. It doesn't matter anyway, I still love her, even if she is acting really mean sometimes." he nodded AGAIN.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I am, I'm just really tired. It's 4am already." he said and yawned.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you keep talking. I'll listen." he said and... all of a sudden, something made me feel like I needed to jump on top of him. So...

I did. He looked shocked, but I didn't really care.

"Flora, what are you d-" he started talking and I pushed my lips on his. When I stopped, I just laid down on him started kissing his neck.

"Um, Flora, I think you should go to sleep now." he said and I started laughing.

"No! I don't wanna! This is fun!" I yelled with a happy tone and continued.

"In the morning you will regret this." he said as I started kissing his cheek.

"I won't, I've had a crush on you ever since I met you!" I said and he sat up, forcing me to sit up too.

"Flora, you are high. You don't have control on what you are saying, so please, let me take you to the bed so you can get some sleep." he said

and I kissed his lips again.

"No, It's true, I really like you!" I said and then continued kissing his whole face.

"Alright, If I return the kiss, will you go to sleep?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Maybe?" I said and he slowly leaned in. We made out for a few minutes, and then he pulled away.

"Alright, this got too far, now go to sleep." he said and I nodded.

"Okay." I said and pushed him back into laying position, then laid back on him.

"Night!" I said and he laughed.

"This is not what I meant." he said and I smiled.

"Don't care, I'm too sleepy." I said and soon fell asleep...

"YOU MADE HER GO TO SLEEP WHILE STILL BEING HIGH?!" someones voice woke me up. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up, only to see Helia and Riven

talking.

"It was almost 5am, so she was almost over it." Helia replied and Riven shook his head.

"It can cause her to act like that today too! The WHOLE day!" he yelled and I cleared my throat so I could get their attention.

"Oh, you're up." Riven said and I nodded.

"I'm not feeling weird anymore, so it's okay. And thank you for letting me sleep at your place." I said as I looked at Helia, who smiled and

nodded.

"No problem. When you have some breakfast, I'll take you to your home, alright?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Take me to Musas' place, please. My mother thinks I spent the night there." I said and he nodded.

"Go eat something now." he said and smiled so I did what he told me. The living room was connected to the open kitchen so I could see and hear

him and Riven.

"So, what happened while she was here?" Riven asked quietly.

"Nothing, she talked a lot. That's it." he said and Riven smirked.

"Oh really? Then why was she laying in the living room instead of the bedroom? What were you two doing?" he whispered and Helia raised his eyebrow

as I continued making a smoothie, acting like I couldn't hear a thing.

"She was too tired to go upstairs." Helia answered and Riven sighed.

"You are so boring dude. So anyway, I need to go now. I just came here to check up on her." he said and started walking to the doors.

"See ya." Helia said as Riven closed the doors. Helia then walked up to me.

"Um, do you want a smoothie too?" I asked him and he laughed.

"No, thank you. I just wanted to ask you... do you remember anything from yesterday?" he asked and I felt my cheeks burning.

"N-no... is there something to be remembered?" I lied and he shook his head.

"No, just asking... Well alright, I'll go take a shower, I'll be ready in about 20 minutes and then we can go." he said and I smiled, then nodded.

As he walked out of the kitchen\living room, I sighed and took my smoothie, then headed back to the living room. It was so awkward to look back

at the night before.. or the morning. Whatever. The pictures of him, forced to kiss me... they were stuck in my head. I turned on the TV and started

blushing even more while thinking about the events... I actually admitted I liked him... it was so... ugh! I mean, he was cute, and handsome,

and nice, and polite, and he acted like he really cared even if he didn't really know me all that well. But... he wasn't someone for me. Not

for the new me at least. He looked like he would be interested in the old me... the one that was just a memory at that point. When I decided

it was for the best to just change my whole look, considering everything that was happening to me at the time, all of my old friend left me.

Bloom, Stella, Layla... all three of them. But it was alright. I soon found people that were like me. The ones that accepted the new me. And the

new me started growing on me. It wasn't just an escape from the bullshit in my life anymore, it was who I was. And who I am. And who I will be.

And I was so glad to not only have Angela and Musa, but Helia as well. I knew I needed to stop the feelings I had for him. He was just a great

friend, and that was it. Just a friend. Just a friend. Just a-

"Flora, I'm ready. Let's go." Helia said as he walked down the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Tears made out of paint**

Hela dropped me off to Musa just in time, before her mother woke up. It was great, I had a long talk with my two best firiends, and I told them

everything that happened at Helias place... meaning I told them I liked him. Angela acted surprised, while Musa was just grinning. After all of

that, two weeks passed by with me avoiding Helia as much as I could of. I didn't go to 'The shadow people', when Nabu asked me if I wanted to hang out

I would just say no,and once, when I saw him in the Schools backyard, I waited inside until he went away. It was too awkward for me to talk to

him, after all that I did... I mean, yes, I was drugged up by a random girl from the bar, and I was not in control of myself, but still...

I said too much. And DID too much. So I just avoided him.

"Hey, girl." Musa said and I turned to her. We were in class. Art class.

"Yeah?" I asked and she sighed. She had a sad look on her face.

"Are you, like, talking to Riven or anything?" she asked me and I shook my head.

"No, why?" I asked and she sighed again before looking back at her drawing and continuing to work on it. I did the same.

"Because I feel like he wants to break up with me... I mean, yeah, we are together for only two weeks, but I kinda already got attached to him,

you know?" she said as I continued painting.

"Yeah, I understand." I said, and I meant it. Even if Helia and I weren't together,just not seeing him for those two weeks felt really bad...

even if I was the one to blame for that.

"Well, what should I do?" she asked and I sighed as I dabbed my brush in some purple paint.

"I don't know. Just go to 'The shadow people' and talk to him about it."

"But I think I will look like an idiot. Like a crazy psyho girlfriend."

"You will not, believe me. Just tell him that you feel like the things aren't going that well and ask him why."

"Alright... I'll go talk to Riven tonight... thank you Flo." she said and I smiled.

"No pro-"

"Wait, did my hearing go bad or did The Vampire just said she is dating Riven?" Stella asked from behind us. We turned around, just to see

her annoyed, sitting next to Tina. She had long, brunette hair and light blue eyes.

"Yeah, we're together. But I don't see why it should bother you two." Musa said and Tina formed a fist.

"You cant be with him! He is so out of your league!" she yelled, Stella nodded and Musa rolled her eyes.

"Lets just stop this, alright? The teacher will be back soon, so lets just get quiet and finish th-" I saw talking when Stella shoot me with

some black paint.

"Alright, now we can stop talking." she then said and smiled.

"Oh, you're asking for it." Musa said and shoot Stella with green paint.

"NO! This is a brand new shirt! Are you crazy?!" she yelled as Musa shoot Tina too.

"Sorry, just thought you two should match." she then added and both of us started laughing, all until Tina shoot me with paint, again. We continued

doing so for 15 minutes, when Mrs. Whitney walked in and schooled us.

"So who thought it would be fun to ruin the whole classroom?!" she yelled and Stella sighed.

"Well I really don't like doing this to my friends, but Flora did." she said and I widened my eyes.

"Me?! Are you crazy?! It was you who-"

"Flora, there is no need to point fingers." Whitney interrupted me.

"... What?! WHAT?! You asked who it was, and Stella said it was me, even though it wasn't!"

"Enough. Get your stuff and go out of my class. Go to the psychologist." she said and as I picked up my backpack and jacked, I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I said as I walked out. I didn't feel like talking to the woman that was trying to crack my story up everyday, so I got out of

the school. I sat next to the tree and looked at myself in the screen of my phone. I had white paint, purple paint, black paint.. all of the

colors there were. All over me. I sighed and I started crying. It had nothing to do with the paint fight I just had. It was just that the fight

reminded me that, not that long ago, Stella and I were friends. Great friends. Best friends. And now, we hated each other. And the worst

part was, the reason why was it that way between us was... stupid.

"Flora?" I heard a shaky voice and I looked up, only to see none other then... Helia.

"H-Helia? What are you doing here?" I asked as I wiped my tears and faked a smile.

"I needed to talk to Nabu, but... why the hell are you crying?" he asked as he sat down next to me.

"I, um, I just, got some paint in my eye." I said and he raised his eyebrow.

"Flora, we're friends. You can tell me." he said and I sighed.

"Well, it's kind of a girl talk... so are you up for that?" I asked and he nodded with a smile.

"Well, um, I had something bad happen to me, and I decided to change the way I look, and when I did, my old friend left me. And something

that happened today made me remember that." I said and ne nodded, then more tears went down my painted cheeks.

"I understand. But, Flora, if they left you just because you changed the way you look, they were never your real friends to begin with." he said

and I sighed.

"Not making me feel any better, Helia."

"Sorry. What I meant was, no matter how you look like, I will always be there if you need me." he said and I smiled.

"Thank you."

"Now tell me, what's all that paint about?" he asked and I giggled.

"It was nothing really, just a little fight in the art class." I said and he smiled.

"Sounds fun." he said and then looked at my cheek.

"I think I have a tissue or something." he said and started looking trough his backpack, and soon after he pulled out tissues out. He got closer

to me and started cleaning my face.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded. Then his look went up to my eyes, and I felt like time stopped while we were staring into each other. He

then got even closer, all until he.. kissed me. At first it was just a gentall kiss, but after then we made out for a minute, when he pulled

away.

"Flora, the thing you said when you were high... do you remember it?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I don't remember anything." I lied and he sighed. why did I lie? It was obvious he was the one that went in for a kiss, so.. why did I lie?

"Alright, well then, an easier question: Do you like me?" he asked and I stayed motionless, with my eyes widened.

"So I guess not." he said after a few seconds, sighed and then stood up. As he started walking away from me, I felt like my tongue was tied.

No words escaped my mouth. God dammit.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: 'Him' again**

"You did WHAT?!" Musa yelled at me when I told her what happened an hour earlier. The two of us were walking to the bus stop after school,

while Angela went straight to the Goth Club to talk to Tyler.

"I know, it was stupid..." I said and sighed.

"WELL WHY DID YOU DO IT DAMN IT?!" she yelled and stopped walking.

"B... because... I don't know..." I whispered, she rolled her eyes and we continued walking.

"Flora, I love you and all that, but you can be so stupid some times."

"But, I just..."

"You just what?"

"I... I don't know, the truth is, I think I just have a problem with trusting people."

"Because of what The Blondie, Red and Sporty have done?"

"Stella, Bloom and Aisha... but yeah. I think so."

"But Flo, we've been friends for 2 years now. How is it that you didn't have a problem with trusting me or Angela?"

"Well, I did... but only at the beginning. Since you two were like me, I guessed you have no reason to trick me or anything."

"And you think Helia does?"

"Yeah... No. I... I don't know."

"Flora, he is a great guy, I'm sure we can all trust him."

"I guess... but apart from the trust issue, I'm also scared..."

"Scared of what?"

"Of getting attached to people, only for the to leave me."

"Again about those three..."

"No, not only them. It is also about my dad."

"Real dad or step dad?" as she asked that, I got shivers, remembering everything.

"Real dad. I mean, I loved him more then anything, and he died, leaving me alone with my mother who after that went nuts."

"And then she was alright again when she married your step dad."

"But she got nuts again after the break up."

"Yeah... but Flo, your dad died of cancer, it's not like he wanted to leave you."

"I know that..."

"Also, one more thing. You never really told me why did your mother break up with your step dad."

"Well, um, lack of love I'm guessing?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"No..."

"Well, maybe he cheated on her or something."

"I guess he did..." I said and we sat on the bench next to the bus stop.

"Okay, enough about me. Are gonna talk to Riven tonight?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'll go there right after I leave my stuff at home. What about you?"

"I'll just go home and go to sleep, I'm tired." I said and she nodded, then the bus arrived. We got in, talked a bit more, and then she got off

the bus. I stayed in for a few more stops, and then got off as well. I walked up to my house and knocked.

"A minute!" my mother yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey." she said when she opened the doors. I got in and dropped my bag on the floor. I walked in the living room, only to see the last person

I was expecting.

"Hello Flora." h said with a deep voice, since I couldn't speak up. I just stood there in shock.

"W... what are you doing here?" I asked his and he sighed, then stood up from the couch.

"You know, you've grown so much in these 2 years." he said as he started walking up to me.

"I know. But that was not the answer to my question." I said, now angry as he stood right in front of me.

"What happened to you?" he asked as he looked at my clothes.

"Stop changing the subject." I said and and he sighed.

"Your step dad is here because he needs to talk to me about something." my mother said from behind.

"Well I'll be in my room." I said and as I turned round to run away and hide from everything, he gabbed my hand.

"Wait." he said and I looked back at him.

"I left you a letter in your room. Don't burn it up until you read it, please." he said and I shook his hand off of mine, then went to my room.

The letter was laying on my bed, unopened. I took out a lighter from my pocket, the one that Angela gave me, but before I lit it under the

letter, I stopped. I sighed and placed the letter on my desk. Then I threw myself on the bed and started crying silently.

"Flora, he left, you can get out now." I heard my mothers voice about an hour later.

"Not now." I said and heard her go to the bathroom. I took the letter, a jacket and my phone, then ran out of the house. I ran all the way to

Helias house. I stopped before I knocked, thinking is it the right thing to do. But it was.

"Commng!" a female voice yelled and a beautiful woman that was about 40 years old opened the doors.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked and smiled.

"Um, yeah, I'm looking for Helia?" I said with a shaky voice from all the crying.

"Are you a friend of his?" she asked and I nodded.

"I'm Bella, his mom. Nice to meet you." she said and we shook hands. I was quite surprised by her positivity, normally parents would hate me and

assume I was a drug addict or something. But she was so sweet.

"I'm Flora." I said and she nodded.

"Just a moment, Helia is in his room, I'll go get him." she said and walked in the house, leaving the doors half-way opened. About a minute

later Helia opened the doors. He looked shocked to see me.

"Flora? what is it?" he asked and I sighed.

"Do you have 5 minutes? I need to talk to someone. Really need to." I said and he nodded.

"I'll be back soon!" he yelled to his mother and got out, while closing the doors behind him. We sat down in a park nearby. Nobody was there

since it was already quite late.

"So, what would you like to talk about?" he asked and I sighed.

"It's kind of a difficult thing to talk about, so um..."

"Take your time." he cut me off and I smiled, when a tear fell from my cheek.

"Um, let me start with something a bit easier. Sorry I lied to you and said that I don't remember what I said when I was high. I remember

every single word and deed." as I said that, he widened his eyes.

"So, you remember that-"

"Yup."

"... Well, this is awkward." he said and I laughed.

"It really isn't. Because I do like you... unless you don't like me, then this is really awkward." I said and he smiled.

"Then why didn't you say anything today?"

"I'll get to that. For now just listen." I said and he nodded, so I began the story...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: No more secrets**

"So um, when I was 5, my dad died of cancer." I said and Helia sighed.

"Is that why you are so against cigars?" he asked and I nodded.

"Um, he is partly the reason why I have a hard time trusting people. And that was why I kept quiet today, when you kissed me." Helia had

a heart warming look on his face.

"I understand. But Flora, he didn't mean to just l-"

"Leave, I know. But that doesn't change what happened." I said and and he sighed, then nodded sadly.

"Continue please."

"Well, um, now comes the heavy part... about 3 years after my fathers death, my mother re-married. The mans name was Dillan and... um, I'm not

sure should I tell you this."

"Well now when you already started to story, it's too late to just drop the subject."

"I know, but... I really feel weird."

"Why? I know we know eah other only for about a month now, but believe me when I say that whatever it is, I won't judge you."

"Well um... I haven't said this to Musa and Angela either, so..."

"Flora. Whatever it is, I'll keep it a secret. You can believe me." he said and I smiled weakly. I felt like he was telling the truth, so I

sighed and continued.

"Well, as I said, when I was 8, my mother, Penelope, married Chris. I don't know did she really fell in love with him, or was she just looking

for a way to forget about my father. So, from the moment I met him, I acted like a spoiled brat. I though my mother was trying to replace my dad,

Jack... and even if she did, I should of acted differently. I avoided Chris as much as I could, and when I couldn't, I would yell at him. My

mother became really angry with me, which I now understand why. That was going on all until I turned 12. It was almost my birthday, but my

mother needed to go on a buisness trip. So, since I wasn't really old enough for her to leave me alone for a week, she asked Chris to move in.

And he did. So, on my birthday, instead of calling my friends, Chris said I was not allowed to bring anyone in the house. I was a mad little

12 year old running up and down the stairs, yelling 'this isn't fair'." I said and Helia giggled. I gave him a death glare and he stopped.

"Sorry. Continue."

"Well um, when he got tired of my yelling, he grabbed my hand and... he... wow this is tougher to talk about then I thought." I said and

started crying again. Helia took my hand in his, but I moved it away. I didn't feel comftrable with my skin touching his, considering what I

was about to tell him.

"He raped me." the words escaped my mouth and I started crying even louder. Sobbing. I placed my hands over my face, feeling like I should be ashamed.

"H... he..." Helia whispered and I nodded. He then hugged me. I tried shaking him off, but he held tight.

"Please don't cry." he said as I continued. When he moved away, I wiped my tears off and cleared my throat.

"Was that the only time he..." Helia asked and I shook my head.

"It continued all until I was 15." I said as I felt my hands shaking.

"W... Why didn't you tell your mother? It could of ended it." he asked and I let out a really loud sigh.

"I did tell her. But only once. When I was 13. She thought I was lying to her so I could get rid of him, since she knew I hated him. And um...

the only reason it stopped when I was 15 was because my mother saw him doing... well... you know." I said and he nodded.

"She wanted to turn him in to police, but he had an amazing lawyer, and he said that if my mother did anything, he would make it look like my

mother was a drug addict, and if he did that, I wouldn't have anyone to live with. So they made an agreement. She would keep quiet about it,

if he would leave our family alone. And from then, I felt too scared to talk to anyone. So, this goth or whatever it is look I have now, it

started off as a mask. As something that would keep people away. People that could hurt me." I said and he sighed. He didn't know what to say.

"The reason that I decided to come here and talk to you about it now, is because I saw him at my house." I said and his sad face turned into

an angry one.

"He had the nerve to come back? Is he still there?" he asked with a deep voice and I shook my head.

"No. But he left me this." I said and took out the letter from my pocket.

"You didn't open it?" he asked me and I shook my head again.

"Normally I burn his letters right away, but he asked me not to do the same to this one. So, I feel like something important is in there.

But I'm too scared to open it." I said and Helia grabbed the letter from my hand. He then opened it before I could stop him.

"Helia, you don't know what is in there, maybe I should-"

"He wrote something and he left you some money in here." he said before reading anything. I took the envelope back and my phone started ringing.

"Damn it." I said as I pulled it from my pocket. It was my mother.

"What do you want?" I asked her with an annoyed tone.

"Flora, I saw you weren't at home. Where are you?" she asked me and sighed.

"I'm talking to Musa."

"I called Musas parents. They said she was at Angela's."

"Well, I'm there too."

"I called her parents as well. They said you weren't there."

"Alright, whatever, I'm talking. Bye." I said and hung up. I sighed and took the envelope again, when the phone started ringing again.

"Damn it!" I yelled and threw it on the ground.

"I'll pick up the parts while you read that." Helia said calmly and stood up.

"Thank you." I said and took out the letter.

'Dear Flora,

all my letters were just to apologize to you. But this one is more.

The money you will find in here is for you. But there is only one way to keep it.

I miss you Flora. Your soft skin, your long hair... all of it. I want you.

The money is only to keep quiet about this to your mother. But either way I need

you and I WILL have you. So give me a call when you're ready, or I will give you a surprise visit.

-Chris'

"This..." I whispered and Helia looked up at me. He was sitting on the ground, trying to fix my phone.

"This freak is SO DEAD THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM!" I yelled and started crying. Helia stood up, sat next to me on the bench and took the letter

to read it. When he did, he threw the paper on the grown and stepped on it.

"No such thing will happen." he said and I continued crying. He hugged me real tight and I hugged him back.

"I will make sure that you are not alone even for a minute." he said and I smiled trough the tears.

"Thank you." I whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Never go to the toilet alone**

"So, what do you want to watch?" Helia asked me. We were walking around town. It was a Saturday, and we were supposed to go to the movies.

"I don't know, really. How about 'The gods of Egypt'?" I asked and he smiled, then nodded. It was raining and we were sharing his umbrella.

"I like that idea. So anyways, I was talking to my mother about you." he said and I froze.

"Um, a what? Why?" he started laughing.

"She asked about you ever since you got to my house to talk to me a month ago." he said and I smiled awkwardly.

"So, does she like me?"

"Not more that me." he said and I blushed.

"Oh god, you are too cheesy." I said and he giggled.

"Helia! Flora!" We heard behind us so we turned around. Musa and Riven were running up to us.

"Hey guys!" I yelled and waved to them.

"Where are you guys going?" Musa asked us when they were close to us.

"To the movies." Helia said and Riven nodded.

"We're going to meet up with Angela, she's really depressed because of her parents, so I though it would be good for her to get out a little."

Musa said and I sighed.

"Are they still living together?" I asked and Musa nodded.

"Yeah, they are fighting over Angela. You know, over who gets to keep her."

"Well, why don't they let Angela decide?" Helia asked and Musa sighed.

"She cant. She loves them both." she said and Helia nodded.

"So anything new between her and Tyler?" I asked and Riven started laughing.

"W-What did I say?" I asked confused as he continued.

"Nothing, it's just that every time I see Tyler, he asks me about her, and every time I see Angela, she asks me about him. Since she cant go to

the Club anymore."

"Why?" I asked and he stopped laughing, but just for a second, then continued.

"Some chick stole her cigars and they started arguing, that led to a fight, that led to Angela punching her, and that led to the chick asking

the boss to keep Angela out of the club." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Not funny." I said and he stopped.

"Sorry... but the way she punched her... oh my god." he said and continued.

"Well alright, we'll get going now." Helia said with a smile and Musa nodded.

"See ya!" she yelled and we got going. Soon we got to the movies, but the whole time I felt like someone was watching me. I shook the feeling

off, we sat in our places as the commercials started.

"I'll just go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." I said and Helia nodded. I walked out of the screening room and went to the toilet. I

fixed my hair and washed my hands so I could eat popcorn later on. When I looked up in the mirror, I saw Chris standing there. I turned around

to face him. He had a huge smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as he got closer to me.

"I came to take what is mine." he said and the smirk went off.

"Who is the guy you're with?" he asked with an angry tone.

"My boyfriend, who knows about you and who knows I'm in here, so If I were you, I would leave now." I said and he raised his eyebrow.

"Did he take what was mine?"

"... Are you fucking kidding me?" I asked him loudly and he looked shocked.

"ANSWER ME!" he yelled and grabbed my hand.

"Let go of me, you idiot!" I yelled as I tried to get out of his grip, but he tightly hugged my body to his.

"Are you retarded?! He will come here any second now! If not him, then someone else!" I yelled and he started breathing heavily.

"I don't care. I want you now." he said and pushed me in one of the cabins. He got in as well and locked the doors. I wanted to call Helia, but

my bag stayed outside the cabin. I got so scared that my heart felt like it would just jump out of my chest. He pushed me so I was in sitting

position on the toilet seat. He pushed my upper body to the wall and started kissing my neck. I tried to get away from him, but he sat on me so

I couldn't. His lips crashed mine, and as soon as he got ready to do what he came there for, I heard my phone ringing.

"That is my boyfriend calling." I said, hoping it would scare him off.

"Well I still have two minutes before he gets here." he said and started kissing me again.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" I yelled as soon as I got the chance. Then I heard the doors bust open and angry, loud steps toward the cabin I was in.

Chris placed his hand over my mouth so I would keep quiet, but I bit him.

"HELIA!" I yelled and somehow moved my upper body close enough to the doors to unlock them. Helia angrily opened them and pulled Chris off of me.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" he asked him while keeping a tight grip on his shirt so he couldn't move.

"I don't see how is this any of your concern." he said and smirked.

"I am her boyfriend, of course it concerns me." Helia said while forming a fist.

"Well I'm guessing you haven't tried her out yet, like I did." he said and then Helia punched him and Chris was on the floor. But instead of stoping there, Helia got

down as well and started beating the crap out of him.

"Helia, that's enough." I said but he continued, as if he didn't hear my words.

"I said, ENOUGH!" I yelled and he stopped. Then he got up and hugged me.

"Are you okay? What did he do?" he asked and I returned the hug.

"Nothing, You got here just in time." I said and smiled. I though it would be better just not to mention the whole 'forced kiss' part since it

would just make him angry.

"I don't feel like watching the movie anymore, let's just go home." he said and I nodded.

"I'll find you Flora." Chris said when we were already at the doors. Helia just ignored it, instead of going in the fight again. He took my

hand in his and we went to his home...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Amber**

"Oh, hi darling! Flora was it?" Bella asked me when me and Helia got to his house.

"Yeah." I said and faked a smile. I was still shaking after the 'thing' that happened that day.

"Nice to see you darling." she said and moved so Helia and I could enter. When we got in she closed the doors behind us.

"We'll be in my room." Helia said and Bella smiled and nodded.

"Did you tell her that we are together now?" I whispered when we were on the stairs.

"No, since she goes all crazy when I'm dating someone." he said and we got in his room.

"What kind of crazy?" I asked as I sat on his bed. He sat next to me.

"Nothing too dramatic, but I just think it would be better if she doesn't know about it yet."

"Mhm." I said in a sarcastic tone and he smiled.

"Hey, It's for your own good." he said and I looked down on the floor.

"Are you okay?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"Not really. It's just that, today-"

"What happened today will never happen again. I promise. I will even go with you to the ladies room If I need to." he said and I giggled, then

looked up at him.

"I love you." those words escaped my mouth. I didn't mean to tell him I love him that fast, since we were together only for a month. But, I

couldn't control it. At first he widened his eyes in shock, but then he smiled.

"I love you too." he said kissed me gently.

"Hey, I listened to that song you sent me." he said as he got his phone out and started typing something.

"The one from AFI?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah. I actually like it." he said and I smirked.

"So are you saying you're changing your style?" I asked him playfully and he shook his head.

"No, unless you're ashamed to be seen with a normie?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I was kidding."

"I know. I was too." he said and I smiled. Then I got a call from my mother.

"He-"

"WHERE ARE YOU?" she yelled and I sighed.

"I'm at the shopping mall, and I was going to sleep at Musa's tonight." I said and she yelled something.

"It's already late, Flora! When were you going to tell me about that idea?!"

"About... now?"

"Oh whatever. I'll call Musa's parents later on to check are you there." she said and hung up.

"Are you really staying at Musa's?" Helia asked me and I smiled.

"No. I was gonna stay here a little, then go to 'The Shadow people'." I said and he raised his eyebrow.

"You don't want to sleep over here?" he asked and I was confused.

"Didn't you say you don't want your mom to know that we are together?"

"She is going to a high school reunion with my dad. I'll leave them a note saying that we saw what time it was when it was already too late

and that you will go in the morning. That is, if you want to stay."

"Hm... let me think... well..." I joked and he giggled then kiss my cheek.

"I guess I'll stay. Just let me call Musa and tell her that if my mother asks if I'm there, I so am."

"And what if she calls her parents?"

"she'll just block my mothers number on their phones. Piece of cake." ...

It was already 3am when we realized what was the time. Till then we were talking, listen to music... everything was great.

"You wanna go to sleep?" he asked me when he paused the song that was playing.

"Nah, I'm not tired." I said and yawned.

"... Such a good liar." he said and laughed. He then gave me a blanket and turned the lights off.

"Wait, where will you sleep?" I asked him and he smiled.

"On the couch. Where else?"

"Um, here?" I said and he walked up to me, then sat on the floor so his eyes were in the same level as mine. It was pitch black but I could still see his blue eyes.

"I would love to, but my parents are going to figure it out if they see us together like that." he said and kissed my forehead.

"Alright." I said and smiled.

"Good night." he said and kissed me gently.

"Bye." I said and turned around on the bed.

"Wait." I added when he was already at the doors. He turned around and I sat up.

"What is it?" he asked and got closer to me.

"I um... I really need to talk to you about something." I said and he nodded, then sat next to me.

"I talked to Riven the other day and he mentioned someone named Amber." I said and Helia sighed.

"... So um, I just wanted to... ask you... who is that?" I said and he looked in my eyes.

"Do you believe me?" he asked and I slowly nodded.

"Then you don't need to ask me about that." he said and stood up, but I pulled him back down.

"Hey, If you believe ME, then you can tell me anything." I said and he sighed.

"Alright... but before I say anything, you need to promise me that you will not leave me over this." I got kinda scared of what he had to say

about that Amber, but I nodded.

"Promise me."

"Alright, alright, I promise." I said as I raised my hands in the air. He smiled, but the smile didn't really last for long.

"So um... a year ago, I met this girl that I really liked."

"Alright I already don't like where this is going."

"No, please, just listen, it's not as bad as you may think now." he said and I faked a smile, then nodded.

"So um, we were together for about 5 months, when I realized that it really wasn't going well. She was too jealous and too oppsesive, so I

wanted to break up with her... but then, days later, I found out she had a condition that left her 2 years to live. 2 years the most." he stopped

and sighed.

"So I couldn't just leave her then. After a month, she went out of this town to follow her dreams and study in London. But, before she left...

she asked me to wait for her to... you know... die, before I move on." he said with a weak voice, so I patted his back.

"And I didn't break that promise... all until I met you. So um, I talk to Amber daily over the internet." as he said all that, I moved a little

away from him.

"So, you are still with her?" I asked him and he nodded.

"But you know I love you. And I hope you understand why I stayed with her."

"I do understand that part. But... why did you break the promise? Couldn't you wait?"

"N-No... I though I could, all until you kissed me that night... so I broke under the pressure. I couldn't stay away from you." he said and he

took my hand in his, but I moved mine away.

"I-I think we should take a break." I said and his eyes widened.

"But you promised not to leave me over th-"

"I did. And you promised that girl that you will wait for her." I said and he sighed, looking down to the floor.

"But I don't want to leave you. I just think we should take a break." I said weakly and he nodded sadly.

"Starting in morning, that is. Since I cant really just leave now." I said and he got a small smile on his face.

"That means that right now you're still mine." he said and leaned closer, then kissed me like he never did. I returned the kiss, knowing it was

the last one we'll have in a long time...


End file.
